Cotton Candy
by honeyMellon
Summary: A new theme park opens in Karakura. Too impatient to organize a group outing, Keigo invites Sado to go with him. After all, they're really good friends. PWP one-shot lemon. Fic request by noxlumen.


**Here it is…*drum roll*…the fic request that I've been meaning to fulfill for a while now. Noxlumen, you're a cruel, cruel person for putting me through this. :P **

**I cannot imagine how people will react to this story. I'm kind of afraid to find out, but curious at the same time, haha! I wrote this in first-person POV simply because the mood from Look At Me kind of spilled over here. I don't think it works for Keigo as well as it does for Grimmjow, but I tried my best.**

**As for the title...it's inspired by theme parks. Has nothing to do with the storyline. **

**Now, grab a life jacket and jump in! :D**

* * *

I cannot, absolutely cannot, tell you how excited I am.

Everyone's talking about the new theme park in town. You know, the one that opened just last week. They have fireworks every night. I heard that you can see it even from the ice skating rink on the other side of Karakura.

I want to go there so badly. So badly that I don't even have the patience to organize a group outing to explore the park. I invited only one person—someone fun and dependable.

So here I am, on a nice, sunny Saturday morning, standing at the corner of the street, waiting for Sado. He should be here any minute now. He's always on time.

Sure enough, there he is. He's wearing his usual tight-fitting, sleeveless t-shirt even though it's starting to get kind of cold. My eyes automatically go to his arms. I'm pretty sure one of his biceps can fit three of mine.

He greets me with his trademark one-eyed stare and a curt nod.

"Ready to go?" I ask, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. I'm _that_ excited.

Sado raises an eyebrow. Technically, I wouldn't know if he has raised the other one too, since I can't see his other eye at all.

"That's why I'm here, Keigo," he rumbles.

Now I just feel stupid. But I grin anyway. I have thick skin, in case you don't know. Nothing ever fazes me.

We walk there. Karakura is pretty compact, you can get pretty much anywhere by foot. In no time at all, we're lining up in front of the ticket booth. Couples holding hands, mothers with their kids. That sums up the demographic of everyone else in line.

That's fine with me. Sado doesn't seem to mind either. We're such good friends after all.

We get our tickets and head for the gates.

It's beautiful inside. Crowded. There are kids everywhere. We're greeted by a cartoon character, who waves at us and offers to pose with us for a photo.

I look at Sado and shrug. Nah. No photos for me. I'd look like a midget standing next to Sado.

To my surprise, he actually smiles and walks up to the mascot. After a few seconds of hesitation, I do the same. I hold up two fingers and make a peace sign. The flash nearly blinds me.

Afterwards, we check out the picture. Yep, I look like a kid in middle school. Sado towers over the cartoon character. He's smiling in the photo; the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

It looks kind of creepy if you ask me.

We decide that the photo is overpriced, so we walk away. I ask Sado what he wants to do next. He just shrugs, so I decide that we'd just walk towards the nearest attraction.

My eyes widen when I realize what it is. It's an outdoor arcade. Booths after booths are lined up along the sides. There's a basketball one, a target throwing one, a horse racing one. Those are only the ones that I can see. There are more. So many more!

I think my eyes are sparkling. They _feel_ like they are.

"Come on!" I take off towards the target throwing one.

By the time Sado finally arrives, I've already paid. I hold one of the darts in my hand and take a deep breath. I squint at the target board. This is going to be a piece of cake.

The dart ends up at least three inches away from the outer-most ring. I cringe. I grab another dart and eye the target again.

Another miss.

I'm feeling a little embarrassed now. I have thick skin, but this is just…pathetic. I glance at Sado out of the corner of my eye. He's staring straight ahead, expressionless.

I have just one last dart left. One last chance to redeem myself. That, and to win the cute pink bunny that's sitting on the top shelf. It's not the biggest plush toy they have, but it's the cutest.

I snap my wrist and…

It's not even close. I stick out my lower lip, disappointed. Damn it.

I reach for my back pocket to pull out my wallet. I really want that bunny. But before my fingers even touch my pocket, I feel a hand on my wrist. Without a word, Sado places money on the counter and pushes it towards the booth attendant. The man takes the bills and gives Sado three darts.

I watch Sado pick one up. His brows furrow and his one visible eye narrows slightly. He stares at the target.

I bite my lower lip. Wow, he's really serious about this one. He stares at the target some more, then the dart leaves his hand. My eyes follow it as it arches gracefully through the air until it's embedded deeply in the styrofoam target.

Bull's eye!

I think I jumped a full two feet off the ground. _At least_ two feet. Before I realize what I'm doing, I throw myself at Sado and give him a squeeze around his midriff. And then it hits me and I immediately let go of him. He gives me a small smile, then turns to the attendant. I can't hear what he's saying, but two minutes later, he's holding out that pink stuffed bunny in front of me.

"For me?" I stutter dumbly.

Sado nods.

The attendant looks unhappy, but I'm happy. I take the bunny from Sado and hug it to my chest. It's so fucking cute!

Now that I have my prize, I decide that it's time for us to do something else. I look to Sado to see if he has any suggestions. He looks around for a bit, then points at something behind me. I turn.

Sado's pointing at the ferris wheel.

I gulp. Shit. Why that, of all things? I open my mouth to tell him that it's not a great idea, but then I see the eagerness in his eyes and I falter. I've never seen Sado eager for anything. I sigh and hold the bunny a little tighter against my chest. He won me a bunny. The least I can do is to go on the ferris wheel with him.

I decide not to tell him that I'm scared of heights. No, scratch that. I'm absolutely _terrified_ of heights.

I walk a little slower as we approach the ferris wheel. I crane my neck to look at it and immediately feel faint. Why does it have to be so tall?

The line for the ride is short. The attendant shows us to our car, and we climb in. Sado scoots all the way inside, and I slide in next to him. The car is enclosed with windows on all four sides. I feel trapped, like an animal in a cage.

The car lurches a bit and begins to move. I grip the edge of my seat with one hand and squeeze the bunny with the other.

Shit, shit, shit.

We're going up, up, up, and my stomach is falling down, down, down. I clench my eyes close so that I don't have to see the sky and the ground that's quickly disappearing beneath our feet.

"Are you scared?" Sado asks me suddenly.

I refuse to open my eyes. "No," I squeak.

Ha, even I don't believe myself. My throat's beginning to seize up and I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe.

I feel Sado move closer to me.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," he says.

His deep voice calms me a little, but my heart still feels like it wants to burst out of my chest. I'm probably as white as sheet right now.

I hear him shift a little closer, then he pats me on my back.

"I'm okay," I tell him.

He doesn't say anything, but somehow I get the feeling that he doesn't believe me.

The car jerks to a stop.

"What's going on?" I croak.

I hear Sado move towards the window. "I think the ride's stuck," he says.

"Stuck?" I exclaim in disbelief. "What do you mean it's stuck? How can it be _stuck_?"

Someone up there hates me with a passion.

"It'll be okay," Sado assures me.

I let out a whimper. What else can I say?

The hand on my back returns. I clutch the bunny like it'll save me. I feel tears gather at the corners of my eyes.

"Don't tell Ichigo, okay?" I whisper.

My eyes are still closed, so I can't see Sado's reaction. I think he's surprised that I still have the presence of mind to think about my pride.

"Okay," he says finally.

We wait. The ride doesn't move. We're left hanging in the air. My heart is lodged in my throat, and my stomach's somewhere in my balls.

Sado must've sensed that I'm about to break down, because he's suddenly pressed up against me. He wraps his arms protectively around my shoulders like I'm a small child.

Normally, I would've freaked out, but now I cling to him. I lean against him and take comfort in his…solidness.

The car suddenly sways a bit in the wind, and I shriek out in fright. I'm miserable and scared shitless. I never should've come to this theme park. Now I'm going to die here. I can picture my obituary: Asano Keigo, age sixteen; cause of death: fright. I hope the shinigami that comes to take me away won't be somebody I know. It'd better not be that Ikkaku fellow. He already gives me enough shit as it is.

Sado leaves my side suddenly. I want to see where he went, but I refuse to open my eyes. I know that if I do, I'll die within two seconds.

"Hello?" I ask. I feel stupid. It's not like Sado can go anywhere.

Sado doesn't reply. Goddamnit.

"Hellooo?" I try again.

Instead of a reply, something touched me _there_. I want to flee, but I can't move. What the fuck is Sado doing? It has to be him, there's nobody else here.

The light touch turns into a gentle squeeze.

"S-sado?" I whisper. My heart is still hammering like crazy inside my ribcage, but I think I'm beginning to feel a little distracted.

Sado remains silent. I'm tempted to open my eyes to see just what the hell is going on in here, but I can't. I don't want to die yet.

The squeeze becomes strokes. That _something_ is stroking my cock through my pants. I let out a small moan before I can stop myself. Hey, I'm a guy. We're programmed this way. Not even the fear of death can override the yearning for sexual pleasure.

I feel myself becoming hard. This is getting really surreal. I'm stuck in a metal cage, hanging in mid-air, and I think my friend is giving me a hand job.

"S-sa-ahhh…"

I can't speak properly. Sado's doing a really good job. I hear the sound of a zipper being pulled and realize a second later that it's mine. I can't move. My hand stays on the edge of my seat, and I have the bunny in a death grip in my other hand.

Cold air hits my skin, and I suck in a sharp breath. Sado holds me firmly in his large fist. It's warm, and I feel safe. He doesn't stop stroking. I'm starting to shake, not from fear this time.

When I do it myself, it doesn't feel like this. This is the first time anyone has ever touched me there. Let's just say that I'm not very successful in the romance department. I blame it on Mizuiro.

Sado's palm is a lot rougher than mine. He's strong, yet gentle. He keeps going, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. He runs his thumb over the tip and my toes curl.

I'm moaning continuously, so wantonly that I should be embarrassed, but I'm not. I can't help it. I'm not thinking about the ferris wheel anymore. I mean, I know I'm still here, but all I feel is the building heat between my legs. I think I'm going to explode.

Then a very hot, wet _something_ envelope the tip of my cock, and I immediately did just that. I come so hard that I can't breathe. I think I screamed, but I don't remember what I said. I hug the pink bunny so tightly that it's miracle that I didn't just rip its head off completely. I gasp, my insides turning into jelly as I bask in the lingering glow from the best orgasm I've ever had in my life.

By the time I recover, I realize that my zipper's already done up properly. I didn't even feel it. Sado's amazing.

"Sorry sir, here's a coupon, sir, you can use it for meals and rides for the rest of the day and everything's on us," a voice says suddenly. "We're so very sorry for the trouble, sir."

My eyes snap open before I can stop them. I find myself staring at a man who's standing just outside the door of the car, bowing and apologizing profusely, sounding like he is about to burst into tears.

Standing…just…outside…

I shoot up to my feet. I can't begin to describe the relief and joy that wash over me. I'm alive! We made it! I'm so happy that I feel faint all over again. My hands fall slack, and the bunny falls to the floor inside the carriage. A shadow looms over me as someone bends down to pick it up and press it into my palm. It's Sado, tall and reliable and…

"Holy shit!" I cry out, scaring the park attendant. The poor man jumps away from me, probably thinking that I'm mad at him.

"See? You're okay," Sado says calmly.

I nod. I think my brain is a little fried from shock, but he's right. I'm okay.

No, that's not entirely true. I'm _more_ than okay.

I think Sado has just accidentally stumbled upon the most brilliant solution ever to overcome the fear of heights. I wonder if multiple applications of it can cure it completely.

"Sado," I say. "Do you wanna go on the ferris wheel again?"

* * *

**The End.**

**I dunno…noxlumen…is this even close to your expectation? **


End file.
